


Killers

by fanficfanxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanxx/pseuds/fanficfanxx
Summary: Trying to recover from a sudden break-up, Clarke believes she’ll never fall in love again. But when she reluctantly joins her parents on a trip to the French Riviera, Clarke meets the woman of her dreams, the hot brunette Lexa Woods. Three years later,  her seemingly impossible wish has come true: she and Lexa are newlyweds living the ideal suburban life – that is, until the morning after Lexa's 30th birthday when bullets start flying. Literally. It turns out Lexa never bothered to tell Clarke she was once an international super-spy, and now Clarke's perfect world has been turned upside down. Faced with the fact that her wife is an assassin, Clarke is determined to discover what other secrets Lexa might be keeping – all the while trying to dodge bullets, keep up neighborly appearances, manage the in-laws…and work out some major trust issues.Based upon the movie Killers (2010).





	1. The elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the movie and thought it would be fun to write it with Clarke and Lexa in it.  
> This is a light hearted fanfiction in comparison with my others. I hope you like it.  
> Sorry for typos, gonna fix that later.
> 
> PS. Sorry for my terrible french :D!

‘’This is your captain speaking. Flight time to Nice will be seven hours thirty minutes. Our flight attendants will be coming by to prive you with complimentary beverages. We will be flying at an altitude of 31,000 feet’’ the captain said before turning of the speakers.  
‘’Excuse me? Hello?’’ A voice asked. But Clarke didn’t answer and pretended to still be asleep. She didn’t really like flying but she knew she had no other choice. Her mother was being annoying as always so Clarke tried to shut her up.  
‘’Excuse me! Hey there!’’ Abby shouted at Clarke. Trying to get her daughters attention.  
‘’Mom. Do you mind?’’ Clarke asked a bit annoyed.  
‘’Emergency exit is 13D, sweety’’ Jake said interrupting the two of them.  
‘’Great. Got it. Thanks, dad’’ Clarke said sarcastically.  
‘’Excuse me’’ Abby said to a flight attendent nearby. ‘’Three coffee please’’.  
‘’No, nothing for me’’ Clarke said worried. She didn’t like airplane food, and honestly the coffee wasn’t any better.  
Clarke looked a bit awkward at her father who was way to busy with the safety concerns during a flight. Sometimes she wondered how she was even related to her parents. She was nothing like them.

There was an awkward silence before Jake turned to his daughter. ‘’I’m so proud of you, sweetie. A lot of women who just got dumped would have backed out of this vacation, but not you’’ he said proudly.  
Clarke smiled awkwardly at her father ‘’Thanks dad. But I didn’t get dumped. It wasn’t quite like that..’’ Clarke mumbled.  
‘’It was mutual. They agreed to part ways.’’ Abby added.  
Clarke nodded ‘’Yes’’.  
‘’When he dumped her’’ Abby added.  
‘’I thought because it was he needed space?’’ Jake asked confused.  
‘’No. He just didn’t find her spontaneous enough’’ Abby said honest. Knowing that Clarke was embarrassed by all of it. ‘’Too safe? Predictable.’’  
‘’I am sitting right here. I can hear you’’ Clarke said a bit angry at her mother.  
‘’He tried to get you to go Bungie jump but you wouldn’t do it’’ Abby said sarcastically.  
‘’I have a thing about heights and a rule about vomiting in public. I think that’s perfectly reasonable’’ Clarke said with a serious tone in her voice.  
‘’Too many rules, dear’’ Abby said before focusing on her book again.  
‘’There’s nothing wrong with being cautious sweetie, safety is sexy’’ Jake said with a grin on his face before looking at Abby.  
‘’The first time your mother and I had sex we managed to keep our seatbelt on the entire time. It wasn’t easy’’ Jake said proudly.  
‘’Okay dad!’’ Clarke said trying to stop her father. She was about to vomit if she got any more information. ‘’What did I just say about vomiting in public?’’ she asked.  
‘’Change seats’’ Abby said.  
‘’And the emergency exit is?’’ Jake asked.  
‘’13D, And trust me I know where it is. About to throw myself out of it’’ Clarke said grossed out by her parents.

Lexa got in her car and drove towards her next target. She enjoyed the change in her job everyday and it made her feel special somehow. She was never bored and she enjoyed the adventures. This time she was driving a ferrari towards her next meeting. She arrived at the meeting place about 15 minutes later when she gave her car to someone else.  
‘’Three minutes’’ she said with a serious tone in her voice.  
Lexa picked up her stuff and walked towards the harbor with a photo camera in her hand. She took a lot of pictures, but did it without drawing attention to herself.  
When she arrived back at her hotel she was on the phone with her client. ‘’You have until 5pm to deliver the package. Then the boss wants you to close the account’’ he said.  
‘’Yea, Yeah. I will have his final bill ready to go’’ Lexa said with a smirk on her face.

Clarke had arrived at her hotel as well and was standing behind Lexa, waiting by the reception. She looked around the place, trying to distract herself from her parents for a second.  
‘’You have my wife and I on the second floor, and my daughter on the third, when I specifically booked adjacent rooms’’ Jake said annoyed at the receptionist.  
‘’I assure you, your room is lovely mr. Griffin’’ the receptionist said trying to convince Jake.  
‘’Lovely and adjacent are not the same thing’’ he said stoic.  
‘’She’s a single woman, all alone’’ he said worried.  
‘’Ohh..’’ The receptionist said with an awkward tone in his voice. He looked at Clarke a bit confused like she had never dated anyone.  
‘’Recently single. I’m not always alone’’ Clarke said, trying to convince the receptionist.  
‘’Dad the room is fine. Can you just..’’ Clarke said to Jake but got interrupted by him.  
‘’Do you know how many push in robberies happen in hotels, sweetie?’’ he asked worried.  
‘’Third floor. We’d like an ocean view’’ Jake said to the receptionist.  
‘’Always the same things with rooms’’ Clarke said to her mother who was clearly amused by this.

‘’Let daddy do his thing’’ she said with a smile.  
‘’The receptionist will give in. He has a weasel face just like..you know who’’ Abby said laughing at her daughter.  
‘’I know who you mean. We’re not discussing him anymore, remember?’’ Clarke asked.  
‘’Right..right’’ Abby said with a smile ‘’He’s dead to us.’’  
‘’Yes!’’ Clarke said agreeing with her mother.  
‘’So it never bothered you that he had kind of a womanly butt?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’What?’’ Clarke asked surprised. ‘’No he did not!’’ she said embarrassed.  
Abby laughed at her daughter ‘’Forget I said anything’’ she said before pulling Clarke in for a hug.

‘’Excuse me, we resolved the problem’’ the receptionist said to Jake.  
Clarke heard that and pulled away from the hug with her mother ‘’I’m gonna go check on my room. You and daddy figure this out’’ she said awkwardly before accepting the key from the receptionist.  
‘’You want a maalox for the road?’’ Abby asked.  
Clarke sighed at her mother. ‘’Wouldn’t it be easier just to humour me?’’ Abby asked.

Clarke left as soon as possible after that and got in the elevator. The elevator door opened at the third floor. Clarke was chewing her Maloox away in the meantime. That was when she was about to walk out the elevator but got stopped in her tracks by a beautiful brunette who walked into the elevator. It was Lexa. She was wearing a bikini and had diving gear with her. Lexa looked up and saw Clarke standing in front of her. And she was taken away by the blonde right away.  
Lexa grinned at Clarke before stepping into the elevator ‘’Bonjour’’ she said politely.  
‘’Bonjour’’ Clarke said awkwardly between her chewing Maloox. She took a few steps back to make room for Lexa.  
‘’Descend?’’ Lexa asked in French. Not knowing if the girl spoke English.  
Clarke stood awkwardly next to Lexa. She was totally taken away by the hot brunette. So she just nodded ‘’Uhum.. she said embarrassed.  
Lexa grinned at the blonde ‘vous oubliez d'appuyer sur le bouton loby’’ she said in french.  
Clarke just nodded at the girl. Lexa pressed the button and there was an awkward silence in the elevator that got interrupted by Clarke trying to chew her Maloox away. She put it away as fast as she could in her bag.  
‘’Il doit être un jour lent si vous montez l'ascenseur pour le plaisir?’’ Lexa asked.’  
Clarke laughed awkwardly at Lexa before they arrived back at the lobby.  
‘’S’il vout plaît’’ Lexa said with a smile on her face before gesturing for Clarke to go first.  
Clarke smiled at Lexa and walked out of the elevator heading towards the exit of the hotel. Lexa had to go the same way and followed Clarke. That went on until they arrived at the harbor. Clarke looked back multiple time, when she noticed that Lexa was still following her.

‘’Incroyable. Vous regardez encore plus surpris chaque fois que vous me voyez’’ Lexa said with a grin on her face while walking next to Clarke until she was standing in front of her.  
Clarke looked confused because she didn’t speak French. ‘’I don’t speak French’’ she said awkwardly.  
‘’Ah’’ Lexa said understanding Clarke.  
‘’Je ne parle..’’ Clarke said, not knowing the language at all.  
‘’Yeah. No I got it the first time’’ Lexa said with a grin. ‘’Why were you pretending back there?’’ she asked.  
‘’I don’t know. Why did you follow me?’’ Clarke asked.  
‘’I was already going to the harbor, remember?’’ Lexa said while showing Clarke her diving gear.  
‘’Yeah, well I could be going swimming too’’ Clarke said embarrassed.  
‘’Are you?’’ Lexa asked.  
‘’No’’ Clarke stated, while smiling at the brunette. ‘’I’m just gonna go marinate in shame’’ Clarke said before turning around.  
Lexa tried to stop her ‘’I’m Lexa, by the way’’ she said politely.  
This made Clarke turn around. ‘’It’s nice to meet you, Lexa.’’  
‘’Do you have a name?’’ Lexa asked with a big smile.  
‘’Clarke. It’s just Clarke’’ she said while shaking Lexas hand.  
‘’I’m gonna go uh, swimming before it get’s dark’’ Lexa said.  
Clarke nodded ‘’Yes. Of course. Muscles like that take some upkeep. Hahah..’’ Clarke said awkwardly before checking the brunette out.  
The two of them laughed awkwardly at each other until Lexa turned around to head towards the water. Clarke watched after her and to her surprise Lexa turned around one more time.  
‘’Do you wanna get a drink with me tonight?’’ Lexa asked with a smile on her face, looking at the beautiful blonde.  
‘’Yeah. Yeah sure. I don’t have anything better to do. So why not?’’ she said answering Lexa.  
‘’Great. I’ll see you at Gustus Cafe at sunset’’ Lexa said before turning around ‘’unless you have something better to do’’.  
Clarke smiled and watched after Lexa until she dissapeared into the water. She hadn’t felt so happy in a long time.


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have their first date. Clarke is being way to goofy and Lexa is in totally heart eyes mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like where this is going.

Clarke ran as fast as she could to her room in the hotel. She threw her suitcase on the bed and looked for a dress to wear to her date that night.   
‘’Oh no..no cute dress?’’ She said to herself, worried because she wanted to impress Lexa.  
Clarke rumbled through her stuff and talked to herself ‘’I didn’t pack a single cute dress?’’ she said embarrassed.  
‘’Oh god.. I don’t think I have all my socks’’ she said embarrassed when she found a few of her socks somewhere in her suitcase.   
‘’Gotta find a dress’’ she said to herself before grabbing her purse. 

Lexa dove into the water heading towards a boat. She needed to blow up some sort of helicopter before her date with the beautiful blonde in the restaurant tonight.

Clarke found a table at the restaurant and was waiting for Lexa to show up. Clarke looked nervously around her hoping that Lexa would show up when she was caught of guard.  
Lexa stood behind Clarke ‘’You picked a perfect table’’ she said with a smile before handing a rose over to Clarke.  
Clarke accepted the rose and laughed nervously at Lexa.

 

‘’I had to atone for being late’’ Lexa said before sitting down.  
‘’Ooh to bad I hate champagne’’ Clarke said jokingly when the waiter come with two glassed.  
Lexa looked confused and embarrassed at the same time ‘’Really? I’m sorry, please no..’’ she said to the waiter.  
Clarke laughed nervously at Lexa ‘’I was joking..’’ she mumbled, hoping she didn’t piss off Lexa.  
‘’It was a joke’’ she said embarrassed. ‘’That was a joke’’ she said before grabbing Lexas hand to calm her down in robot voice.  
‘’I am a dating robot sent here to observe your ways’’ Clarke said jokingly while pretending to be a robot.  
‘’You just pulled a robot voice’’ Lexa said laughing at Clarke with the biggest smile on her face.  
Clarke looked embarrassed and blushed at Lexa.  
‘’All right, don’t worry. There’s a certain segment of the population that goes over big for that sort of thing’’ Lexa said with a gentle tone in her voice.  
‘’Yeah..nerds. They’re my bread and butter’’ Clarke said worried.  
‘’Yeah?’’ Lexa asked surprised. ‘’How’s that working out for you?’’ she asked teasingly.  
Clarke looked to the left while their conversation and saw her parents walking into the restaurant.  
Clarke dove down under the table trying to hide from her parents ‘’Oh god. Oh shit!’’ Clarke mumbled.

‘’Hmm..this is adorable’’ Abby said in the distance ‘’How about you?’’ she asked Jake.  
‘’I don’t know’’ he said hesitant.

‘’Are you all right?’’ Lexa asked surprised.  
She looked around confused before joining Clarke under the table ‘’Hi!’’ she said a bit awkward.  
Clarke smiled awkwardly at Lexa but didn’t say anything.  
‘’Are you on the lamb?’’ Lexa asked confused.  
Clarke smiled awkwardly before answering ‘’You see that guy over by the menus?’’ Clarke asked.  
‘’Freakishly tall, excellent mustache’’ she added.  
Lexa pointed up her finger before checking out if she saw the guy Clarke was talking about.

‘’Okay’’ Jake said to Abby.  
‘’No? We do need to sit down somewhere’’ Abby said before walking away with Jake.

Lexa hid back under the table with Clarke after she saw the guy leave with the woman.   
‘’’That is a gorgeous mustache’’ she said jokingly.  
‘’Well he umm..he’s a Russian diplomat. Also kind of a pervert. Sat next to him on the plane.. got a little grabby..’’ Clarke said mumbling.  
Lexa looked confused at Clarke ‘’Really?’’ she asked ‘’Wait, wait..wait..’’  
‘’You don’t like grabby?’’ She said teasingly. ‘’I’m gonna have to change my whole M.O’’ She said with a big smile.  
Clarke smiled awkwardly ‘’well..I also heard him in the hotel trying to get the room next to mine. It was just kind of weird’’.  
‘’I hope you switched rooms’’ Lexa said worried.  
‘’Oh no, no. I like to live on the edge. Dangerous weirdoes, Spicy food..’’ Clarke said while trailing of. ‘’Bungie jumping’’ she added.

‘’I can see dangerous weirdoes and spicy foods..but Bungie Jumping? I mean it’s almost never sexy to puke in public’’ Lexa said laughing.  
‘’That’s what I said!’’ Clarke stated.  
‘’Really?’’ Lexa asked.  
Clarke nodded ‘’Yeah’’.  
Lexa laughed at Clarke ‘’I mean it’s really nice down here and all..but my bet is that they’re gone so..’’ Lexa said.  
‘’Shall we?’’ she asked.  
‘’Sure’’ Clarke nodded.  
‘’So..should we order?’’ Clarke asked with an amusing tone in her voice.  
‘’You know what? Let’s get out of here’’ Lexa said with an smile whilst checking out the nearby helicopter.  
‘’The serive is awful and I need to show you Nice’’ She said with a smile before standing up and reaching for Clarkes hand.  
‘’You realize I’m gonna make you tell me your whole life story’’ Clarke said teasingly.  
‘’Trust me. It’s boring’’ Clarke said.

Clarke and Lexa left the restaurant and went to a night club. They were drinking some beverages.  
‘’Do you want some of mine?’’ Lexa asked when she saw Clarke gulping down one glass in only in matter of seconds.  
‘’Oh no! Actually I really don’t drink that much..I should just..slow down’’ Clarke said awkwardly.  
She took another sip of her drink before looking at Lexa. ‘’What do you do?’’ Clarke asked.  
‘’Me?’’ Lexa asked a bit awkward.  
‘’Consulting..I’m a consultant..For a company. Company consultant. We’ve been doing a lot of downsizing. I travel a lot so..downsizing people!’’ Lexa said.  
‘’Oh’’ Clarke said nodding. ‘’Well if you could do anything..You know..Anything in the world? What would you do?’’ Clarke asked.  
‘’I just think it would be nice to put down some roots, you know?’’ Lexa said.  
‘’I’ve actually always wanted to know my neighbors. I’ve never had that before’’ she added.  
‘’That’s actually pretty beautiful’’ Clarke admitted.   
‘’You’re pretty beautiful’’ Lexa said, while smiling at Clarke.  
‘’It’s the dress..I’’ Clarke said nervously.  
‘’It’s not the dress. You’d be beautiful without the dress. Not that I’m visualizing you naked. Although..I’m sure you would look beautiful..I’m just saying that..you would be beautiful..clothed. Differently as well’’ Lexa said embarrassed.  
Lexa handed Clarke her glass when she noticed that she was nervous.  
‘’Yeah, thank you’’ Clarke said. ‘’I do need another’’ she added nervously.  
‘’Why don’t I get you another?’’ Lexa asked.  
‘’Okay’’ Clarke nodded.  
‘’Don’t leave’’ Lexa practically begged.  
‘’I won’t’’ Clarke said with a smile.

Lexa left to get another drink for Clarke. Clarke was alone in the club, well not alone, but no one was near her. She looked at her dress and tried to fix it.   
‘’Stay put. Hmpp’’ she said while fixing her bra.   
That was when a man noticed her and walked towards her.   
‘’Okay fine. I will dance with you’’ the man said with an French accent.  
‘’I’m sorry. What?’’ Clarke asked confused.  
‘’You almost ripped out of your dress, to try to seduce me’’ the man said, while waiting for Clarke to grab his hand.  
‘’It worked!’’ He said with a grin.  
‘’No, I was..’’ Clarke tried to explain.  
‘’Let’s dance!’’ The man said before grabbing Clarke and dragged her to the dancefloor.  
‘’Okay, maybe just for a minute’’ she said awkwardly, while being dragged down to the floor.  
The man danced awkwardly around her and Clarke needed to her best to keep herself together.  
‘’Oh, wow. You are.. a very enthusiastic dancer’’ she said sarcastically.  
Luckily for her Lexa noticed the man and she came walking towards Clarke to save the day.

Clarke was being dragged around by the man who was still dancing like a weirdo.  
‘’Oh, oh this is..oh God. Ahh..’’ Clarke said embarrassed.  
‘’This is very nice. But I should really get back to my date’’ she said fast.  
‘’Now, I blow your mind. Don’t move’’ the man said, before making some weird moves around Clarke.  
‘’Oh, now you’re gonna blow my mind’’ Clarke said with a bit annoyed.  
‘’Okay, oh god..’’ she said relieved when she saw Lexa.

Lexa walked towards the man and pushed him aside ‘’Excuse me. I’m gonna cut in here’’ she said with a grin.  
‘’Back off, Yankee..’’ the man said trying to push Lexa away. ‘’Go find your own prostitute’’ he said angry.  
‘’Oh no. You’re misunderstanding’’ Clarke said embarrassed. ‘’I’m sorry. I’m not a prostitute!’’ she said way to loud.  
Lexa interferred and slapped the man in his face before taking Clarke away from the man.   
‘’Do I look like a prostitute in this dress?’’ Clarke asked confused while following Lexa.  
‘’No!’’ Lexa said with a smile.

Lexa and Clarke arrived at Clarks hotel room fifteen minutes later.   
‘’It’s not really. It’s just its, it’s maybe..Wait just Clarke’’ Lexa said after closing the door behind her.  
‘’Yes?’’ Clarke asked.  
‘’Just Clarke’’ Lexa said with a grin.  
‘’Yes?’’ Clarke asked with a smile.  
‘’There’s something that I’ve been wanting to do’’ Lexa said before taking a few steps closer towards Clarke.  
Clarke was about to lean in to kiss Lexa. But Lexa didn’t kiss her and moved to Clarkes back ‘’Your tag was still on’’ Lexa said before removing it from Clarkes dress.  
‘’Oh no!’’ Clarke said embarrassed.  
‘’Sorry’’ Lexa said.  
‘’No, no, no, no’’ Clarke said worried before pacing around her room.  
‘’It’s okay’’ Lexa said with a smile trying to calm Clarke down who was obviously freaking out about something.

‘’No..It’s..I can’t afford this dress’’ Clarke said embarrassed.  
‘’I left the tag on because I can’t afford it’’ she added. ‘’Not unless my father buys it for me which..he wouldn’t because..he’s not here’’ she said awkward.  
‘’It’s okay. It’s fine are you okay?’’ Lexa said before taking a few steps towards Clarke.  
‘’No I can’t believe this. So tight’’ Clarke said before freaking out in front of Lexa. ‘’Oh god! I knew it’’ she said. ‘’I am sorry. I can’t keep this up. I’m not this girl’’ Clarke added.  
‘’I am not spontaneous. I never drink this much and I don’t live on the edge. I live a very quiet, normal life’’ Clarke said.  
‘’I would like a normal life. I’d kill for a normal life’’ Lexa said with a smile.  
‘’Well just it..it gets worse..Just, you know that guy at the restaurant, with the mustache’’ Clarke said embarrassed, trying to cover her face.  
‘’The restaurant pervert?’’ Lexa asked.  
‘’That’s my dad’’ Clarke said embarrassed.  
‘’Wow’’ Lexa said surprised.  
‘’Yeah’’ Clarke nodded.  
‘’Sounds like a really bad home situation’’ Lexa said worried.  
‘’No, no! Oh god! No. He’s not Russian..or a pervert. He’s a pilot. He flies planes. I..I came on vacation with my parents..that’s how lame I am. I was supposed to come here with my geek boyfriend. But he dumped for this girl and then…’’ Clarke said but was stopped in the middle of her sentence by Lexa who leaned in and kissed her right on the lips.

‘’Sorry. Go ahead’’ Lexa said softly before pulling away from the kiss to give Clarke some space.  
‘’I can’t breathe. This dress is really, really tight. I need to get out of it. Seriously. I’ve been sucking in it all night. Can you just.. You gotta get it off. Just take it off’’ Clarke said embarressed while trying to take of her dress, what wasn’t a big succes.  
‘’Really?’’ Lexa asked.  
Clarke nodded ‘’Yeah take it off’’.  
‘’Okay all right’’ Lexa said before trying to reach for the zipper. ‘’Yeah let’s do this’’ Clarke said awkwardly.  
‘’The zipper is stuck’’ Lexa said worried.  
‘’Just break it it’s fine. My father will pay for it’’ Clarke said while drowning in shame.  
‘’Break it?’’ Lexa asked confused.  
‘’Yeah, break it’’ Clarke said practically begging Lexa.  
‘’Here just..Turn around..stay still..don’t move’’ Lexa said before grabbing a knife from her pocket and cutting the dress into pieces.  
‘’I..uh’’ Lexa said awkwardly before handing a blanket over to Clarke ‘’Here’’.  
Clarke put the blanket around her before turning towards Lexa ‘’thanks’’ she said.

Lexa walked over to a mirror at the side of the room ‘’I’m gonna..l’ll be over here. Doing this..in this manner’’ she said with a smile.  
Clarke wrapped herself around the blanket, fixed her hair and jumped onto the bed, trying to look sexy for Lexa.  
‘’Thank you for..being so honest. I actually feel like I should share something with you. It’s gonna be really hard to say but I feel like.. you’re real. So..I want to be real with you. Haven’t really told anyone this before but..I kill people’’ Lexa said a bit to honest.   
Lexa didn’t got an answer so she turned around to see Clarke sleeping on the bed behind her.   
‘’Wow. You’re taking this a lot better than I expected. Awesome’’ Lexa said to herself. She walked towards the bed ‘’I mean. Usually it’s bad people. It’s not like I’m out killing good guys. I’m not a murdered. I’m a professional. Like I professionally..kill people’’ Lexa said awkward.  
‘’You’re a great listener’’ she added. ‘’Excellent listener’’.  
‘’I don’t like what I do. I’m not a fan of it. But I like you’’ Lexa said before grabbing a blanket from the floor to cover Clarke.   
‘’Tomorrow I’m gonna show you Nice. And hopefully that’s just the beginning cause I like you’’ Lexa said before sitting down in a nearby chair.


	3. Our future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spent some time together.

Lexa rented an awesome car the next day so she could show Clarke around. Lexa was planning on taking Clarke to this beautiful beach that you couldn’t get to unless you rented a boat. So she did.   
When sunset hit they reached the beach. One thing led to another and they slept together.

Clothes were spread all around the beach. Clarke and Lexa were in the water.  
‘’This is amazing’’ Clarke said with a smile.  
‘’Like wise’’ Lexa smiled.

Clarke and Lexa went to a small restaurant in the center of the city a few days later.   
‘’You should take a bite’’ Clarke said with a smile.  
Lexa seemed distracted and didn’t pay attention to Clarke.  
‘’Uhm? Lexa. Go ahead and try it. I’m not going to eat it all’’ Clarke said before taking a big bite from her food.  
Lexa looked at a man who was sitting across from them. She saw him leave and noticed that he gestured for her to follow him. Lexa noticed a book that he left behind.  
‘’Good lord! French food’’ Clarke said with a big smile.  
Lexa nodded at Clarke before speaking ‘’I’m going to uh..Im just going to go the the restroom’’ Lexa said before leaving the table.  
Lexa stood up and walked over the the bench where the man sat a few minutes ago. She grabbed the book that was called ‘’Rough guide to France’’ and she opened it. There was a card in it ‘’Cemetery 3pm’’ was written on it.

‘’It’s a crush Lexa. It happens. Go shoot some guns and screw some models. You’ll be good as new’’ Titus said reassuring.  
‘’Then what? Kill some more people..’’ Lexa asked a bit annoyed.  
‘’They’re enemies of the state. Not people’’ Titus added.  
‘’Are you sure about that? Cause five years ago Levedeaux worked for us. And then the NSA and god knows who else. But this week he’s the enemy’’ Lexa said a bit angry.  
‘’What the hell is wrong with you? You go screw Polly Anna for a week and suddenly your life’s work is out the window? ’’ Titus asked.  
‘’She’s normal. And I feel normal with her. And maybe I..’’ Lexa mumbled.  
‘’Wake up! Her world only exists because of people like us. And I’m sorry if people change sides. Sometimes a friend because the enemy and you have to take them out’’ Titus said annoyed.  
‘’She trusts me. And I’m not willing to compromise that’’ Lexa said with a smile.  
‘’These jobs are not optional, Lexa!’’ Titus said after her because Lexa was leaving the cemetery behind.  
‘’You don’t get to just walk away’’ he added.  
‘’Watch me’’ Lexa said with a grin before turning around and putting her sunglassed on before leaving Titus behind.  
‘’You are who you are, Lexa. You can’t change that’’ he called after her.

……

‘’I think the best part is you’re finally with someone who’s genuinely attractive’’ Abby said honest.  
Clarke nodded awkwardly while eating her cupcake ‘’I know’’ she said with her mouth full.  
‘’I know. I keep thinking I’m going to build up some kind of tolerance to her..Physical, god-like perfection, which just hasn’t happened yet’’ Clarke said between her swallowing down her food.  
Abby shook her head before taking a sip from her tea. Abby grabbed two shots of drinks from the table, trying to give on to Clarke.  
‘’Oh no. I’m good mom’’ Clarke said with a smile.  
Abby grinned and took both shots. Clarke looked a bit annoyed ‘’It’s a little early, mom’’ she said worried.  
‘’Ha..Ha, early!’’ Abby laughed before swallowing down the shot of Vodka.  
‘’Do you think they’re all right up there?’’ Clarke asked worried.  
‘’Oh, as long as daddy doesn’t shoot her, we’re good’’ Abby smiled.  
Clarke nodded before chewing on her food. She smiled until she heard a gunshot. Clarkes face turned to worry.

Jake reloaded his riffle. ‘’So I hear you’re jobless’’ Jake said.  
‘’Corporate consulting’s a though bussines, sir. Clarke and I were talking about putting some roots down. I might open up my own firm here’’ Lexa said.  
‘’Look at my shoes. They’re Edward Greene. I picked them up twenty years ago when I was still flying the London Route. If you have something of great quality and you take good care of it, you’ll have it forever’’ Jake said interrupting.  
That was when Jake was silent for a moment to shit his disc.   
‘’I know you’re worried about Clarke’’ Lexa said.  
‘’Why would I worry?’’ Jake asked.  
‘’I am confident…’’ he said before shooting another disc ‘’that you’ll never hurt her’’ he added.  
‘’That’s a nice shot’’ Lexa said with a serious tone.  
‘’Thank you. I was an Eagle Scout’’ Jake said.  
‘’They really let you shoot stuff in the Boy Scouts?’’ Lexa asked.  
‘’So do the marines’’ Jake added.  
‘’Aha. Semper Fi!’’ Lexa said.  
Another disc was shot in the air and Jake noticed it ‘’That was yours’’ he said with a grin.  
‘’I’m sorry. I..’’ Lexa mumbled.  
‘’Be prepared Lexa. You would’ve learned that being a scout’’ Jake said.  
Lexa laughed and aimed her gun shooting down the disc in one shot.  
‘’I was in 4H’’ She said with a grin before reloading her gun.  
‘’You know. Clarke’s not some fragile China doll. She’s funny, she’s sweet. And she’s smart. But in this kind of an off kilter kind of way here where one minute she could be talking about the strategic value of Nice in World War 2, and the next she’s telling me that Carey Grant dropped acid. Which..my point is..It doesn’t matter what she says, I can trust her. I depend on her. Sir, it’s not the other way around. So..with your blessing I’m going to marry her’’ Lexa said with a smile.   
Jake was silent for a while and just looked at Lexa through his sunglasses ‘’Welcome to the family, Lexa’’ he said before shaking Lexas hand.  
‘’Thank you, mr. Griffin’’ Lexa said.  
‘’Please..call me sir’’ Jake said almost begging.  
Another sound of the machine was heard and threw two discs into the air. Lexa and Jake aimed at the discs the same time and shot them down in sync.

……

Three years later..

‘’How big is it?’’ Clarke asked.  
‘’Oh, it’s big. It’s probably the biggest on the block’’ Lexa said leading Clarke through their house.  
‘’Well, have I ever seen anything like it before?’’ Clarke asked.  
‘’Uhm..maybe in a magazine or in your dreams’’ Lexa said with a grin.  
‘’Will I know what to do with it?’’ Clarke asked.  
‘’I’ll help you navigate the tricky parts’’ Lexa said teasingly.  
Clarke turned around trying to kiss Lexa. ‘’Creedy, Creedy’’ Lexa said.  
‘’It’s this blindfold that’s making me.. OWW!’’ Clarke yelled out when she walked against the door.  
‘’Sorry. Sorry I didn’t..’’ Lexa said worried before rushing to Clarke. Lexa put her arm around Clarke and opened the door and guided Clarke in it.  
Lexa guided Clarke to a chair ‘’Prepare’’ she said teasingly ‘’to be..thrilled’’ before taking off the blindfold.  
Clarke opened her eyes and looked around the room. Lexa showed the room around.   
‘’Oh my god! Lexa! You remodeled my office. It’s so organized’’ Clarke said with the biggest smile.  
Lexa smiled and walked towards Clarke. 

‘’Okay, you can kiss me now’’ She said teasingly.  
Clarke stood up and leaned in to kiss Lexa ‘’how did I get so lucky? How did I get a girl like you?’’ she asked.  
‘’It was easy. It was your charm and your wit’’ Lexa said.   
‘’You really should not be spoiling me especially since..it’s your birthday weekend’’ Clarke said before opening a pocket from her jeans.  
Lexa stood up and walked towards the window. ‘’No, we talked about this, right. We’re not going to make a big deal out of it this year. No presents, no parties’’ Lexa said worried.  
‘’It’s just dinner tomorrow night with my parents, I promise but I never agreed to no presents’’ Clarke said before handing Lexa over an envelope. ‘’Come on. I have been keeping this secret for a week. I’m at my limit’’.  
Lexa smiled and accepted the envelope she opened it but turned around to face one more time ‘’you kill me’’ she said teasingly.  
‘’Open it. It’s tickets to Nice. I thought we could go back to where it began you know, and the best part is we can go anytime. But because I rule, I got two weeks off at the end of the month’’ Clarke said exciting.  
Lexa smiled and looked at her wife.  
Clarke looked a bit awkward because she would’ve hoped for another reaction.  
‘’What?’’ Lexa asked.  
‘’Do you not want to go to Nice?’’ Clarke asked surprised.  
‘’Of course, I do’’ Lexa said. ‘’I..it’s..things are hectic at work right now.. and we have a lot going on here. Plus the Peach Parade is at the end of the months and you were going to make your cobbler’’ Lexa said.  
‘’My cobbler sucks’’ Clarke said while sitting down on her desk.

‘’You know what made Nice great?’’ Lexa asked. ‘’You’’ she said before pointing at Lexa.  
‘’I have everything that I need. Right here’’ Lexa said teasingly.

……

Lexa got in her car and drove away from her driveway. Lexa was stopped by one from her neigbours who was spreading around some kind of paper. ‘’Lexa!’’ the woman said with a smile.  
‘’Hi! Lily and Mac’’ Lexa said before pulling over.  
‘’Hey. I’m glad we caught you’’ Lily said. ‘’She handed over some paper ‘’Block party’’ Lily said.  
‘’All right!’’ Lexa said excited.  
‘’Are you guys coming?’’ Lily asked.  
‘’Yeah’’ Lexa said with a smile.  
‘’You guys could dress up’’ Mac said.  
‘’Perfect’’ Lexa said a bit awkward.  
‘’You know what?’’ Lily asked. ‘’Here’s another one, for Clarke’’ she said with a smile.  
‘’Yeah. We’re going to have those wings’’ Mac added.  
‘’Great’’ Lexa smiling awkwardly.  
‘’That one got a little bit of my spit on it. Don’t clone me’’ Lily said with a smile.  
Lexa laughed awkwardly before putting the flyer away.   
‘’Okay. We’re gonna go make love. You have fun’’ Lily said before waving at Lexa.  
‘’Okay’’ Lexa said.  
‘’Take care. Have a good one. Block party!’’ Mac said excited.  
Lexa laughed awkwarly before driving away.

……

Clarke arrived at her work and showed her ID-badge so she could pass through security.   
‘’Our new Norton Internet security has sonar behaviour based protection that defends against any unknown online threats, so be sure to flag that feature for undecided clients’’ Clarke said.  
Her boss smiled at Clarke ‘’Okay people. You heard her. We’re rolling this out immediately. So uh..let’s hop to it, hmm?’’ he said before standing up.  
Clarke was about to leave the room when she was stopped by her boss ‘’Uh..Clarke’’ he said.  
‘’Polished and concise as always’’ he said.  
‘’Thank you’’ Clarke said.  
‘’Don’t change a word when you go to San Francisco’’ the boss added.  
‘’You want me to speak at the conference?’’ Clarke asked surprised.  
‘’No, I want you to dominate it’’ he said with a grin.  
‘’Okay. All right’’ Clarke said with a smile.  
‘’You fly out tomorrow’’ he added before leaving Clarke behind.  
‘’Wait. Mr Newport. Tomorrow is uhmmm..It’s such short notice. There’s no one else you can send’’ Clarke said worried.  
‘’The conference isn’t until Monday. Just take the weekend to prepare. You’ll be fine’’ he said before leaving.  
‘’Okay’’ Clarke said after him.

……

‘’Of course I didn’t say it was Lexas birthday!’’ Clarke said on the phone.  
‘’Because it is extremely unprofessional to turn down a bussines trip to baby-sit your wife, birthday or not’’ Jake said.  
‘’And that’s why I didn’t mention it. Can you take her out tonight or night?’’ Clarke asked.  
Jake took a deep sigh.  
‘’Hello? Dad?’’ Clarke asked.  
‘’If I have to. I love you sweetie’’ he said before hanging up the phone.

……

Lexa arrived at her office when her collegue was dessigning the office. ‘’Right, right there. Perfect!’’ the woman said.  
‘’Can you come in tomorrow?’’ Lexa asked.  
‘’I’m sorry. Mildred’s having trouble with the billing again’’ Lexa said.  
‘’Saturday, Mildred and bills. A trifectra’’ the woman said.  
‘’I’m sorry. Thank you’’ Lexa said apologizing.  
‘’Fine!’’ the woman said.  
‘’What do you think about this thing?’’ Lexa asked before pointing at the new lamps.  
‘’Well, Henry says it’s a statement piece’’ she said.  
‘’Yeah, but is it stating that we like ugly shit hanging from our ceiling?’’ Lexa asked.  
‘’Yep’’ the woman nodded.


	4. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa both go through some weird stuff.

……  
‘’You turned our conference room into Bambi’s nightmare’’ Lexa said while pointing at the ceiling.  
‘’Yeah, I know’’ A guy said from behind with the biggest smile on his face.  
‘’Hey, listen. Do me a favor. Grab some flooring samples for Oliva, alright? Something durable that cleans up easy in case we decide to have sex on the floor’’ the man said to the woman with a grin on his face.  
‘’Of course. You’re worried she’ll vomit?’’ the woman said awkwardly before walking away from Lexa and the man.  
‘’I like her even more when she is mean to me’’ the man said pointing after the woman who left.  
‘’You’re going to be a law suit’’ Lexa said worried before walking towards her office.  
‘’Probably. She gets aggravated though you know when I flirt with other woman. That’s what it is’’ the man said.  
Lexa laughed at the man before holding her laugh to herself ‘’You do realize that only happens in pornos?’’ she asked sarcastically.  
‘’Yeah. I know’’ he said with a grin.  
‘’Yeah you go ahead. That’s gonna take a while’’ Lexa sat when she arrived in her office. She put her stuff down and faced the man again.  
‘’Hey. Are we going to pretend to play basketbal tonight or what?’’ he asked.  
‘’No can do. I’ve got diner with Clarke’’ Lexa said with a smile.  
‘’Ahh! I think I just saw roll your single life by in a flash’’ he said jokingly.  
‘’Yeah? You wanna go catch it for me?’’ Lexa asked.  
‘’UGH!’’ the man made a crushing sound ‘’I just crushed it’’ he said with a grin.

Lexa told the man to leave. She saw a package on her desk and looked at it to see what it was. She looked around to see who put it on her desk before opening it. It revealed the same book as in nice with a card in it. Lexa read the card ‘’Come see me xoxo H’’ was written on it. Lexa grabbed a pen and made note of it.

……

‘’So! How’d it go?’’ One of Clarkes colleagues asked.  
‘’Too good. Newpar is sending me to San Fransisco’’ Clarke said before walking out of the elevator.  
‘’No, no. Not the presentation. Lexas gift?’’ Francis asked. ‘’What did she say about the trip?’’ she asked.  
‘’She wants to stay home and eat cobbler’’ Clarke said awkwardly before sitting down at a table to eat her lunch.  
‘’No vacation? No french getaway?’’ Francis asked surprised.  
Clarke laughed awkwardly ‘’No’’ she stated.  
‘’Who in their right mind, turns down a vacation like that?’’ Francis asked.  
‘’Well, you know Lexa. She’s kind of a home girl’’ Clarke said a bit annoyed.  
‘’Okay..okay..okay..How long have you two been married? Like two or three years?’’ Francis asked.  
‘’Yeah’’ Clarke nodded.  
‘’Okay. That’s your problem’’ Francis said.   
‘’I have a problem?’’ Clarke asked awkwardly.  
‘’Everyone always talks about the seven years itch. But no one mentions the three year snooze. People get complacent. Get relaxed but you have to vigilent. Okay, otherwise you’re growing out your leg hair. You’re growing out your ‘’down there’’ hair, you’re wearing your fat jeans and a pair of Spanx, okay? And the next thing you know she runs off with a reality tv star named Shawnda, okay? And thats my personal experience but I’m telling you. You better watch out because Shawnda speaks six foreign languages. And one of those languages is sex. Are you going to eat that?’’ Francis said worried, while explaining what she knew.


End file.
